YuGiOh: Trip to one of the Rectangle States
by Mage of Chaos
Summary: What happens when the gang from Yugioh goes to Denver? Well find out when you read becuase I suck at summaries. May contain: Making fun of; my state, Tea, stuff in general. PG: Some language not much


Okay hear comes the first chapter of 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Trip to one of the Rectangle States. ' Read and enjoy, remember this is just the first part to get the story started it will get better. Disclaimer: This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and I obviously don't own it. Other than that enjoy!  
  
Mage of Chaos presents  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Trip to one of the Rectangle States  
  
"Final call, Domino to San Francisco flight 476 now boarding." The announcement rang around the airport.  
  
"Hurry up Joey, come on or else we'll miss our plane and you don't want that do you." The blonde boy looked down to the shorter tri-colored hair boy.  
  
"I'll have you know, I was just paying for my food Yuug." He scoffed and grabbed a bag full of burgers and fries and walked toward the gate, the shorter boy right behind him.  
  
"What took you so long guys, they're gonna leave without us."  
  
"Sorry Tea, Joey had to get his food."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll tell you on the plane." Yugi winked with his big violet eyes. The group, which consisted of Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristin, Bakura, and Ryou, handed the lady their tickets and boarded the plane.  
  
"It looks like everyone sits in the same row except myself aaannnnd." Yami looked at the tickets then his eyes widened then he narrowed his eyes and looked in the direction of one evil spirit of the Ring. "Bakura." He said shortly and took his seat in the isle in front of Joey. The evil spirit of the Millennium Ring took a seat across from him on the other isle. They both folded their arms, and looked at a magazine scowling not saying anything.  
  
"Now this. Is gonna be a long trip you guys." Tristin stated.  
  
After hours of movies on the way and garbage for a lunch and Yugi falling asleep on Tea's lap {XD, had to} an announcement rang.  
  
"This is your captain speaking, we are currently making our decent into the great city of San Francisco. For all you new to the United States, we at United Airlines {had to} would like to welcome you here. We should be arriving in about ten minutes. Thank you for flying Unite Airlines flight 476 service to San Francisco." The announcement ended.  
  
"Yes, we're finally here!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Almost there you mean." Ryou exclaimed surprising everyone.  
  
"Whad ya mean?"  
  
"I mean we still have to get to Denver."  
  
"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot." He lowered his excitement in his voice quite significantly. Ryou nodded.  
  
"But, it's definitely a lot shorter flight, which I'm very glad of." Suddenly Tea interrupted.  
  
"Is something wrong Ryou? I mean you were awfully quiet during the flight. You can tell us we're all you friends and friends stick together, and.." But Ryou stopped her.  
  
"Oh no no, I just really dislike planes that's all. I tend to uh, get sick. Heh heh." He fidgeted at the thought.  
  
"So dat's why you were running back and forth to the bathroom so much." Joey exclaimed. "Here, I thought for sure it was just da food." He shivered at the thought. Bakura looked back for a second and scowled and muttered words that distinctly sounded like 'why do I get stuck with such a wimpy host, can't even handle a stupid plane'  
  
They all quieted up. Everyone was looking out the window at the approaching runway. Suddenly the plane hit the ground and bounced, then got back down and started slowing down until they were only taxing around the runway.  
  
"Welcome to San Francisco where the local time is 6:03 PM. Have a good day." The plane stopped at the gate and after much waiting the group got off the plane into the airport.  
  
"What a fun flight, oh please lets go on another." Yami stated sarcastically surprising everyone. "The guy next to me stole my magazine." Everyone nodded agreeing with Yami and they walked to the next gate.  
  
"Well it says that the next flight leaves at 6:45, and it's let me see 6:30. Eeep, we better hurry, who scheduled flights that close together, must've been vengeful of us." Tea stated and everyone looked to Bakura.  
  
"It's not my fault you trusted me with the reservations!" Ryou sighed at the spirit.  
  
They just barely got to the gate in time and took their seats, which were all scattered around the plane because they got there late. The overall flight was much more enjoyable than the last because it was shorter and the airlines didn't try to feed them poison. It got darker and darker on the plane and when they arrived it was night out. Once they got out of the plane they reunited with each other. Turned out all of them fell asleep on the plane. Yugi looked up at one of the signs, which held the time.  
  
"Geese guys its 11:15."  
  
"We better go get our bags at the luggage. Anyone know the way." Ryou exclaimed feeling much better than the last time they got off the plane.  
  
"Well let's see." Yami looked around and found a sign. " It says baggage claim is this way." He pointed towards the direction of some walking escalators. This caught Yugi's eye because he exclaimed.  
  
"Walki thingis!!!!" And ran over to them and got on. "Bet I can beat you Joey."  
  
"No ya can't."  
  
"But you have to stay on the ground." Yugi grinned.  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Guess Joey's just I wittle baby." His grin got bigger.  
  
"Am not I'll show ya Yuug!" They raced off, Joey running at top speed and Yugi just jogging along the walkway. They were neck and neck then Yugi decided to run at the end and beat Joey.  
  
"Guess I'm the winner Joey." Yugi grinned and it turned into a giggle. Yami, Tea, Tristin, Ryou, and Bakura sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't have let the idiots have a bag of sugar." Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't know it would affect them that much, here I feel like falling asleep and they could stay awake all night." Tristin said puzzled.  
  
"Oh well lets go guys or else our bestest friends might get caught by the guards." Tea exclaimed, and they got on the walkway and slowly reunited with Yugi and Joey. Yami stayed behind for a second with Trisitin.  
  
"So what is wrong with her?" Asked Yami.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bestest friends." Yami raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I guess I've hear it so much I don't really notice."  
  
"Hey guys hurry up, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing nothing Tea we'll be right there." Tristin said.  
  
"I'll be glad when we get out of here." Yami said while walking up to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Okay baggage claim is this way." Ryou said after examining the signs. They went down the escalator into an open place where trains came.  
  
"Do we get on these?"  
  
"Yes we do then we get off at baggage claim and we should be there." Ryou explained again as the train pulled up and annoying music was heard as the doors opened. They stepped in one of the sections of the train.  
  
The doors are now closing please keep clear of the door. Announced the train voice. Then it started to move. First stop Baggage Claim then Terminal A.  
  
"What the hell is up with that voice?" Announced Bakura, but no one responded, they were all thinking the same thing. Train is approaching station Baggage Claim please hold on. The train stopped and more annoying music was heard and the doors opened letting them out.  
  
"Now we just go up the escalator and find the Baggage Claim number..." Ryou checked one of the TV screens. "number 6. That's where our luggage will be."  
  
"Well that's good, I want to get out of here and go to bed." Tristin said and they walked around and found number 6 and waited for their luggage to come out......  
  
Hello, please R and R and tell me what you thing about it so far. I know a boring chapter and short but I didn't want to make it long incase no one reads it then I'd just be wasting my time while I could be doing more stuff. Yes, I do live in Denver and I am just recounting my times in the airport. So next chapter will happen if anyone reads it and they WILL get out of the airport. Remember this was just the first chapter, much fun to happen soon. Sayonara. ( 


End file.
